


Before the Series

by winchesters_favorite_girl



Series: Before the Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: dean x sister!reader - Freeform, john x daughter!reader - Freeform, sam x sister!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_favorite_girl/pseuds/winchesters_favorite_girl
Summary: Glimpse into the life of Sam and Dean before the series began if they had a little sister.
Series: Before the Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022830
Kudos: 5





	1. Who's This

“Boys stay in the car for another minute, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” John says to the boys while putting the impala in park next to Bobby’s truck. He was beginning to regret waiting until the last minute to tell the boys about the newest edition to the family.

“Everything okay Dad?” Dean asked from the passenger seat.

“Yeah Dean, everything’s fine, it’s just…do you boys remember Meredith Porter? I went on a few hunts with her in the past.” John asked his boys.

“Yeah Dad of course we remember her. She always cooks real food whenever she’s around; she’s the one who taught Dean how to grill at that one motel that had the outdoor rec area.” Sam smiled at the memory of acting like a normal family.

“Why do you ask Dad? Did something happen to her?” Dean asked his father with concern written all over his face.

“What? No, nothing bad I promise,” John let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, “The thing is, Mere and I had a, relationship of sorts whenever we were on a hunt together.”

“Ew, Dad gross!” Sam remarked from the back seat.

“I’m not wanting to talk to you boys about that it’s just…” John sighed, this was a lot harder than he thought, “Yes, Meredith and I had a relationship of that, sort, but something resulted of it and that’s what I need to tell you about.”

“What sort of thing resulted from it?” Dean asked, “You’re not getting married are you? Cause Dad, Meredith is a cool lady or whatever, I like her a lot, but I don’t want her to be my-”

“No Dean,” John interrupted with a stern voice, “No one could ever replace your mother.” He says, his voice getting softer as he spoke. “Boys no one could ever replace your mom, but Meredith and I, well, you haven’t seen her for a few months because she hasn’t been hunting. She’s been at Bobby’s staying safe.”

“Okay, why hasn’t she been hunting? What does she have to stay safe from? Is something after her Dad?” Sam questioned, he was beginning to get worried. He didn’t know Meredith very well but from what he did know she brought about the most normal Sam had ever had in this hunter lifestyle.

“She’s been staying safe because, well, she was pregnant.” John said softly.

The impala got the quietest that it’s ever been while the Winchester men took in the new information.

“So, we’re gonna have a little brother?” Sam was the first to break the silence.

John smiled at Sam’s reaction, “A little sister actually, and she’s already here. That’s why we’re here; she was born a few days ago and I wanted you boys here with me when I met her for the first time.”

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!” Sam shouted while swinging open the back door.

“Give us a minute Sam.” John replied while staring at Dean who had remained quiet this entire time. John sighed, he was worried about how Dean would take the news. Dean was an amazing big brother but he was worried that he would see this new daughter as John no longer caring about Mary, which was far from the truth. “Dean, I promise that with the new baby things aren’t going to change that much. I’m still going to get revenge for your mother. Y/N isn’t going to-”

“Her name is Y/N?” Dean asked in a small voice.

John began to smile, “Yeah, Y/N Winchester.” He said proudly.

Dean let a small smile begin to grow on his face, “Another Winchester, just, promise me you won’t make me dress her up in those frilly dresses and we’ll be okay.”

John chuckled, “I promise, now let’s go meet your sister.”

The boys stampeded up Bobby’s front steps.

“Boys, not so fast. She could be asleep for all we know and could wake her up.” John softly scolded, in reality he was just as ready to meet his baby girl as the boy were. Sam gently knocked on the door before opening it. The sight that the boys saw all had them stopping in their tracks.

Meredith stood up from the couch with a small grey bundle in her arms. “Hey boys, you ready to meet the littlest Winchester?” She asked while walking over to them.

John gave her a gentle smile which she returned, he looked down at you and he fell in love instantly. You were his baby, you might not have been Mary’s child but looking at your face he couldn’t deny that he instantly felt the same type of love he felt when he looked at Sam and Dean for the first time Mary held them.

Sam observed his little sister in Meredith’s arms. You were so tiny and fragile looking that Sam thought you could break. However looking at your face he realized just how happy he was to be a big brother and couldn’t wait to read to you, to teach you how to throw a ball, help you learn the alphabet.

Dean looked down at you and it was love at first sight. He knew that you were his baby girl and like Sammy, you were another person he promised he wouldn’t ever let down.

“Sam, why don’t you go first since you were the one that bolted out of the car.” John joked while giving Sam a small push.

Sam looked down at you and began to panic, he wanted to hold you but he had never been around a baby, let alone hold one and he was terrified he’d hurt you.

“That’s okay Dad, I think Dean should go first. He’s the biggest brother after all.” Sam chuckled nervously.

Dean could tell how nervous his younger brother was and stepped forward while taking off his jacket and throwing it over a chair, “Come here ankle biter, let me get a better look at you.”

Dean gently took you from Meredith’s arms and instantly his years of taking care of a baby Sam came back. He adjusted you until you were both comfortable and looked down at your face, memorizing it. “I will say this, she’s pretty adorable.” Dean said, never taking his eyes off you.

You began to squirm in Dean’s arms, readjusting yourself to be more comfortable. Once you found a comfortable position while letting out a large yawn, You gave Dean a large grin before falling back asleep in his protective arms. That was when Dean knew he was a goner. He brought your forehead up to his lips, giving you a soft kiss while whispering, “I love you baby girl and I promise, nothing bad will ever happen to you.”


	2. It's Cause I'm her Favorite

Dean’s Age-13 Reader’s Age-5 months

“Y/N....come on now, open wide.” Meredith tried coaxing you into opening your mouth so she could stuff the carrot baby food into your mouth. She had tried every can of baby food she had but you turned away every flavor and she was losing her patience.

You made a funny face and turned away, you had no interest in eating the disgusting mush your mom was offering you. Dean chose that moment to walk into the room and you happily opened your mouth and began babbling in baby talk to your brother while waving your hands. Your mother took the distraction as an opportunity to shove the baby food in your mouth. You made an insulted face and stared at her while pushing the food out of your mouth with your tongue. Dean chuckled and stood next to Meredith.

“Here, let me try.” He said to Meredith while taking the spoon from her hand, “Okay baby girl, do me a favor and eat this.” He reached into the jar and grabbed a generous amount on the spoon.

“It’s not gonna work Dean, I’ve been going at this for hou-” Your mom started but stopped herself when she saw Dean put the spoon in your mouth, you willingly accepting it. “What the hell?” She asked.

Dean just chuckled and grabbed another spoonful, “It’s cause I’m her favorite.”


	3. She said my name first

Dean’s Age-13 Sam’s Age-8 Reader’s Age-7 Months

Sam and Dean watched you crawl across the living room of Bobby’s house, ever since you were born your mother, Meredith, and you had been staying there; keeping safe while John took Sam and Dean around with him on hunts. Occasionally he would leave them behind at Bobby’s with you for a few weeks, but he would always return back for them and after spending a few days with you he’d hit the road again.

Meredith was getting sick of it, she was a hunter too, on a path for revenge just like John. She wanted to go out and find the werewolves that attacked her family; killing her husband and two young children. Right now she was in the kitchen arguing with John over going back on hunts again.

Your mother and father’s relationship was one of convenience, they got along fairly well and were great hunting partners, but they couldn’t stand each other for more than a few weeks. They were both hot headed and wanted things done their way, which was why they were currently fighting in the kitchen while Sam and Dean were watching you wiggle around on the floor.

“She’s grown so much since we saw her a few weeks ago.” Sam said to Dean, picking up your small stuffed animal and putting it near you. You sat up and grabbed the toy and began waving it in the air sporadically while talking in baby gibberish. 

Dean gave you a warm smile, he missed being around you all the time like he was with Sam. He wished you and Meredith could be with them all the time, but he understood why his dad wouldn’t let it happen. 

“Me too Sammy, she’s moving like a pro now. Before we know it she’ll be walking and talking all over the place.”

“God dammit John!” The boys both turned to see Meredith walking into the dining room, “I have just as much a right to be hunting as you do! Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t hunt!” She yelled at John.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” John replied through gritted teeth, trying not to make a scene in front of the boys like Meredith was, “I’m just saying that Y/N needs you and that you should stay here, where it’s safe and where you can watch over her without looking over your back every ten seconds for danger.”

Meredith scoffed, “Whatever you say John, but sooner or later I’m taking Y/N and we’re going on the road. Whether you like it or not.” She tossed down the newspaper she had been looking at cases on onto the dining room table before walking upstairs and slamming the door.

John let out a large sigh before turning to his children, all three were staring at him with curious looks. He put on a smile before walking over to the kids and sitting down on the ground next to you. You picked up your baby toy and began waving it around again, content with the amusement it brought you.

Sam and Dean sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to react to the fight they just saw. Meredith was nowhere near their mother, but it still made them sad to see their father fight with their sister’s mother.

“So Sammy, when do you think Y/N will start walking?” Dean asked, breaking the awkward tension.

“I give it two months tops, she’s a fast learner, we’ll be chasing her around here in no time. I bet she’ll be talking soon though, I already know what her first word is gonna be too.” Sam said confidently.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” John asked, joining in on the conversation.

“Sam, obviously. We’ve been working on it every day I’ve been around her. Come on Y/N say it, Sa-am” Sam spoke, trying to get you to say his name.

John and Dean both laughed, “Na Sammy, her first word is gonna be Dean, just you wait and see.” Dean replied.

“Now wait a minute, shouldn’t her first word be Dad?” John asked.

Both boys looked at each other then back at John, “Na.” They replied in unison.

“You can do it Y/N, Sa-am” Sam tried again to get you to say his name.

You looked at the men in your family with a confused look before continuing with your baby talk while playing with your toy. The Winchester boys all chuckled before continuing on to another conversation but you quickly gained their attention again when you said “Am.” While pointing to Sam.

“What was that kiddo?” John asked you with a large smile on his face.

“Am!” You said again, pointing at Sam. 

Sam jumped up in the air, raising his fists, “Told you so!” He told Dean while plopping down next to you and giving you a kiss on the head. 

“Am!” You repeated.

“That’s right, I’m Sam.” He said with a large smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, your Sam. Now go grab the clean clothes from the dryer like I told you to an hour ago” John said to Sam.

Sam got up and walked out of the room, once he was gone John turned to Dean, “You aren’t gonna tell him that Y/N said Dean the first day we got here?” John asked Dean with a light smile on his face.

Dean scooted onto the floor and next to you, picking up your stuffed toy and shaking it in front of your face before making it “kiss” you on the nose, “Na, I’ll let him have this one.” Dean said smiling, “I know which one her favorite brother is.” He jokingly said with a cocky smirk.

John let out a chuckle, Dean was a special type of brother.

“DE!” You said while pointing to Dean a large smile growing on your face.

“Yeah baby girl, I’m your De.”


	4. We're Leaving

Dean’s Age-13 Sam’s Age-9 Reader’s Age-11 Months

You and your mom had been traveling with John and the boys for nearly two months now. Your parents would research during the day, taking turns leaving the motel when necessary to interview people and when the boys would get back from school they would watch you while the adults went out. Currently they were finishing up a werewolf case in Burlington, New Jersey. The boys were back in the motel room watching you, tomorrow afternoon everyone would pack up the Impala and Meredith’s station wagon before moving onto the next case.

Your parents got along well enough, but after being around each other nearly nonstop for two months was finally getting to them and they were fighting left and right, especially after new light was shed on your mother. 

Before she met John she lived a normal life, very similar to the one John once had. She was married to the love of her life and had two children, a boy and a girl. However, when she returned from a girl’s trip she came home to a bloodbath. She later learned it was a small pack of werewolves and she dedicated her life to hunting them down and ending them. This was how she met your father. John always supported her wanting revenge, he understood it, but now that you were here he wanted Meredith to step back from the revenge path she was on so that she could raise you. She did for a while but now she was on the path again and was hell bent on finding the werewolves that destroyed her life.

On this hunt however John found out how far she was willing to go to find these werewolves and it scared him. Meredith had turned into a crazed person, beating the chained up werewolf with a pipe before she shot him in the heart. The ride back to the motel was filled with tension and as soon as John pulled up to the room Meredith was out of the car slamming the door.

“Meredith wait a damn minute.” John yelled at her. She turned to face him, “What the HELL was that back there?”

“That…Was me getting the information that I needed to find the monsters that killed my family.” She replied coldly, turning her back on him.

“And what about this family?” John said back to her. 

“This isn’t my family.” She responded. They both stood there in silence for a moment before Meredith burst open the motel door and started shoving stuff into bags.

Sam and Dean watched on confused, they weren’t supposed to pack until tomorrow night. 

“What the do you think you’re doing?” John yelled at Meredith.

“Packing up me and Y/N’s stuff.” She replied back to him.

“And why are you doing that?” John responded.

“Sam…go take your shower.” Dean told Sam while shoving a towel in his hand. 

“But Dean I-” Sam started.

“Now, Sam.” Dean order sternly, this fight wasn’t something that Sam needed to see.

Sam sighed while grabbing the towel from Dean’s hand. He walked over to the bathroom, placing his hand on your head as he passed by, “Hammy!” You responded happily to Sam’s touch. 

Dean walked over to where you were in your pack and play. You were standing up, holding onto the edge while watching your parents with wide eyes as they screamed at each other. You didn’t understand what was going on, but the loud noises were scaring you. Dean picked you up and placed you on his hip, “It’s okay babygirl,” He said soothingly, “It’ll be over soon, I promise.” Dean rocked you in his arms trying to wipe the fear off your face.

Dean hadn’t even realized Meredith had left the room until the door swung open, she marched over to Dean and reached out for you, “Give me Y/N Dean, now.” Dean looked over at his dad who was fuming. He held onto you tightly.

“You guys need to work this out before you take her, you’re scaring her.” Dean said in a soft, but strong voice.

“Give me Y/N. Now.” Meredith said while ripping you from Dean’s arms. You began to wail, confused of what was going on. 

Meredith held you in her arms while you began to wail, crying for Dean, “DE! DE!” You began to cough from crying so hard.

“We’re leaving.” Meredith said to your father coldly before slamming the motel door.

John and Dean were shocked for a moment before they both went running for the door. They opened it and got to Meredith’s car but she had locked the doors. You were on her lap, not in your car seat, still wailing loudly; you got even louder as you saw your father and big brother banging on the car windows. 

Meredith just ignored them, put the car in reverse, and flew the car backwards. She pulled out of the motel lot.

John and Dean were left stunned in the parking lot, not knowing when the next time they’d see their babygirl again.


	5. Dear John

The boys raced up the steps of Bobby’s house, each time they stopped by they hoped that you would be there. It had been nearly nine months since Meredith grabbed you and left; they hadn’t heard from you since. 

They didn’t even bother knocking on the door, they swung it open, hoping to see your face but they were crushed when they were met by Bobby’s sad stare from the couch.

“Come on Sam, let’s grab our stuff from the car.” Dean said dejectedly. The boys walked back outside, passing their dad on the way in.

John let out a sigh and Bobby stood up and walked over to his desk, “Still no word?” John asked.

Bobby grabbed something from his desk, an envelope, and walked over to John, “She wrote you something.” Bobby spoke quietly.

John ripped it from Bobby’s hand and opened the letter,

Dear John,

I know this letter is overdue and I’m sorry for that, but I’m not sorry that I left. You know just as much as I do how badly I need revenge for what happened to my family, you’ll never stop until you get whatever took Mary from you and I won’t stop until I get the werewolves that took my family. Yes, you and the boys are like family to me, but right now Y/N is the only family I need. You’ll just try to stop me or slow me down, and don’t say you won’t cause we both know you will. 

I’m sorry I left the way I did, but it had to be done. I promise that Y/N is fine. She’s walking and talking now, she knows who you and the boys are, I make sure to show her the picture from Sam’s 9th birthday at least once a week. She can point to everyone in the picture and tell you who they are. She’s so smart and so beautiful. She’s a handful but she brings so much light to this life. I make sure to give her some sort of normalcy, we stop at parks, I even took her on a beach trip a few weeks ago.

I’m not gong to write often but I promise whenever I do write I’ll keep you up to date with Y/N and I won’t let her forget who you are.

Take care of yourself and the boys,

Meredith

Enclosed in the envelope were pictures; the first was of you with a large pink bow in your hair, you looked the same as you did when Meredith took you. John flipped the picture over and read what was on the back, 

Y/N’s 1st Birthday

John took the other photo out of the envelope and his jaw dropped, you had changed so much in a matter of months. You were standing confidently on the beach, in a pink swimsuit and sunglasses, obviously enjoying yourself. He flipped over the picture to read the back,

Y/N at Coco Beach, FL. 18 months.

John cleared his throat and looked up at Bobby, “This the only thing she sent?” He asked. 

Bobby nodded his head, “I’m sorry John, I don’t know what she’s thinking but-” Bobby was interrupted by Sam and Dean walking back into the room. They stopped when they saw the serious looks on the older men’s faces.

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked.

John shook his head and reached the pictures out for the boys to take. Dean looked at what John had and snatched them out of his hands when he recognized you.

“Meredith sent these? What else did she send? Is Y/N okay?” Dean asked hurriedly, looking up at his father. 

“Y/N’s fine boys, Meredith’s gonna keep sending us pictures and stuff here okay?” John said in a gruff voice before grabbing the picture of you at the beach and walking away; he needed to be alone.

Dear John,

Y/N’s 2 years old today, it’s crazy to think we have a 2 year old. It feels like just yesterday Dean was holding her for the first time and now she’s this crazy human being. She knows her ABCs and loves to sing along with the radio. She can already count to one hundred, pretends to read books, and is obsessed with drawing pictures.

I hope everything is going well for you and the boys. I talk about you with Y/N often and she asks about you and the boys often. She doesn’t remember you but she knows about her dad and her big brothers. Her hair isn’t as light as it once was (it changed so fast!), it seems like it’s changing to be more like yours. Who knows how it’ll end up. I promise to write or maybe even call soon. 

Take care,

Meredith

Dear John,

I’m going to try and write you more, I had a scare with Y/N and wanted to share as much of her with you as I can. I know I could bring her back to Bobby’s and that you would all love to be around her, but I just can’t. She’s all I have John and I need her with me. You have the boys, I need her. 

She’s a crazy toddler now, I don’t know why I didn’t think she would get more hyper. She’s always at a 10, which makes life very interesting. I know you’re curious about what I’m doing with her and hunting but don’t worry, I promise she’s always safe. 

She still asks about you guys all the time and well, I hope you still have the same phone number because I’m going to call it soon so you better answer or I’ll have one angry toddler on my hand.

Take care,

Meredith 

“Dean, dad’s phone is ringing.” Sam yelled at Dean while he was doing his homework. At nearly twelve years old Sam was devoting himself to his schoolwork, he was dreaming of a life that wasn’t anything close to what he was living now.

“Toss it here.” Dean replied gruffly, his voice had become deeper as time passed, at fifteen he had been shooting up like a weed and participating more with hunting every passing week. “Dad!” Dean shouted at his dad through the bathroom door where he was taking a shower, “Your phone is ringing!”

“So answer it!” John shouted back.

“Okay then,” Dean said, glancing at the called ID before flipping the phone open and holding it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Dean? Is that you?” A voice asked on the other end of the line.

“Um, yeah? Who is this?” Dean questioned.

“You sound so different, um it’s Meredith…” She replied.

Dean was quiet for a split second before it registered who was on the line, “MEREDITH?!” Dean yelled into the phone. Sam’s head shot straight up and he made a b-line for Dean.

“Go get dad, now.” Dean told Sam. Sam nodded and started pounding on the bathroom door.

“Hey, Mer-, Meredith, what’s going on? How is everything? How is Y/N? Is she there?” Dean replied, his words rushing out.

“Yeah Dean,” Meredith said, smiling to herself, “She’s right here, and very anxious to talk to you. Here you go sweetie.” 

“Hewllo?” A small, sweet voice came through the other end. 

Dean smiled and felt tears starting to collect in his eyes. At this point Sam was standing next to him again and John came through the door, his hair soaking wet, “Hey baby girl. It’s me, Dean. Do you remember me?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Not wreally but Mama shows me da birfhday picture all da time. I looked at it so much dat she lets me keep it as wong as I take super good care of it.” You replied, “Mama says yous da one holding little me in da picture, your name’s De!”

“Yeah baby girl, that ones me.” 

Dear John,

I’m so glad that I called, I haven’t seen Y/N that happy after she got off the phone with you boys. It made me seriously consider beginning to join you guys. I want to so bad, but I just can’t. I got an amazing lead on the werewolves and I can’t let it go. I don’t know when I’ll be able to write again, I’ll try my hardest but I have to go in deep to get them, I know I’ll be able to get them this time. As soon as I finish this I’ll call you and we’ll meet up and be a messed up family of some sort. Until then, take care of the boy and yourself, I promise Y/N is fine.

Love,

Meredith & Y/N 

Y/N’s first “Big girl” hair cut, age 2.5

It would be over a year before Sam, Dean, and John would hear from you again.


	6. Mama said to call if anything bad happens

Over a year had passed since John had heard from your mom and it had taken a large toll on every one of the Winchesters; Sam was sad, Dean was worried, and John was angry. They were told that you’d be coming back into their lives soon but then your mom went radio silent, no longer calling, sending letters, not even telling Bobby where you two were or what you were doing.

It was like you just vanished.

John had tried to track you down a few times, however in order to do it properly he would have to investigate the deaths of your mother’s family, which took him away from finding out what killed Mary. He was torn and tried his hardest to do both at the same time, but it proved to be too difficult.

John was watching the boys pack up the Impala from the lobby of the motel; he could barely make them out with how poorly lit the parking lot was. It was checkout time, they had successfully finished the hunt and it was now time to clear town. Originally the plan had been to stay until morning, but with the way the hunt ended John decided it was better to get away sooner rather than later. He had just handed the motel desk attendant the key to the room when his phone began to ring. Nodding to the man he grabbed his phone out of his pockets and answered the phone, “This is John.” 

Silence came from the other end of the phone, John was about to hangup when he heard the sound of someone sniffling into the phone. “Hello?” John said again, his interested piqued as to who was calling him. He exited the lobby and was making his way back to the impala.

“Da-daddy?” A small voice said from the other end on the line.

John stopped in his tracks and felt his heart begin to speed up, “Y/N? Y/N baby, is that you?” He asked.

“Momma sa-said to call you i-if anything b-bad happens.” You told him, trying your hardest to be brave when you were terrified.

“Did something bad happen Y/N? Can you put your mom on the phone?” John questioned.

“There’s s-so much blood.” You cried into the phone. With these words John ran towards the impala. Sam was sitting in the backseat while Dean sat shotgun, both boys shot their father a confused look when he slammed his door shut and threw the keys into the ignition. 

“Y/N, where’s your mom? Where’s Meredith?” John asked as he put the car in reverse, only to put it back in park when he realized he didn’t know where you were.

“Y/N?” Sam questioned, shooting Dean a look, only Dean was staring at his father with a concerned face.

“Momma is in the blood. She won’t wake up, she has a lot of boo boos and hasn’t woken up all day.” You cried into the phone, “Momma you gotta wake up.”

“It’s okay Y/N, do you know where you are?” John asked you.

“At home.” You said softly.

John made a frustrated face, trying to get information out of a scared child was not his forte. “Dad, gimme the phone.” Dean said while holding his hand out, “I can get the address outta her.” Nodding John handed Dean the phone, “Y/N, you there?”

Dean heard soft cries before you spoke, “Yea-yeah.”

“Hey baby girl, it’s me, it’s Dean.” Dean spoke to you in a gentle tone.

“De?” You questioned. 

Dean couldn’t help but let out a relieved chuckle that Meredith had talked about him enough that you knew who he was, “Yeah, yeah it’s De. Now Y/N this is super important okay? Do you know what the address is of the place you live at with your mom is? It’ll be some numbers and a street name.” Dean told you.

“Um, I-momma made me mesmorize it like she made me mesmorize daddy’s number.” You replied in a shaky voice.

“Okay, that’s-that’s great baby girl. Can you tell me what it is? Once you do me, dad, and Sammy are gonna come get you and help your momma, okay? How’s that sound?” Dean asked you in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

“Yeah, Momma isn’t feeling good. There’s a big ouchie on her neck and she needs lots of band aids.” You informed your brother. With your words Dean felt himself pale. “We live at um-350 Willow Drive.” 

“What city baby girl?” Dean asked.

“Oh, um, 350 Willow Drive in Lexington, Kentucky.” You responded.

“Good job Y/N, Dad, they’re in Kentucky, Lexington.” Dean told John who instantly put the car in reverse, speeding out of the parking lot.

“How far away is that dad?” Sam asked from the backseat.

“Six hours.” John replied in a worried tone.

“Hey Y/N?” Dean said into the phone.

“Yeah De?” 

“Is there anybody there with you?” He asked.

“No, the guys with the scary hands left after they hurt Momma.” You told him in a sad voice.

“The scary hands?” Dean pushed.

“Yeah, they came into the house and I went to my hiding place like I always do; but they got really mad and started yelling. I stayed in my spot, but then I heard Momma scream and I ran to her. The guy with the scary hand hit her and she fell down. I got scared and ran back to my hiding spot though, I shoulda tried to help Momma but, they were just so big.” You explained to your brother in the way only a three year old could. “After they left I ran back to Momma but she was sleeping and the blood was everywhere.” You started crying again into the phone, “De when are you gonna get here? I’m scared and I want my Momma to wake up.” 

“We’ll be there soon kiddo, just keep talking to me.” Dean responded.

You talked to Dean for two hours on the phone, it was mostly you rambling on about pointless stuff while Dean tried to keep you interested with the phone. 

“De, why’s the phone keep beeping?” You asked your older brother.

“Crap.” Dean muttered to himself, “Do me a favor Y/N, look at the phone screen and tell me what the little battery picture in the corner is doing.” 

“Uhhh it’s-it’s blinking.” You told him.

“Okay Y/N, we’re about three hours away now. Dad is driving super fast to get to you, but your phone is running out of battery. Do you know where your mom keeps the charger for it?” Dean asked you.

“What’s a charger?”

“Son of a-your mom plugs the phone into it, it make the battery get full again?” Dean told you.

“Oh.” You said, “It’s in Momma’s room but Momma keeps her room locked. She has lots of sharp things and guns in there and I’m not allowed to touch them unless she’s teaching me.” 

“Alright Y/N, that means that when the phone battery dies you won’t be able to call me, but I don’t want you to worry because we’re still coming to get you.” Dean stated, hoping that you’d understand.

“Okay De, so this one time Momma took me to the park and I climbed up the slide with the big kids. They all said I wouldn’t be able to do it, but I did.” You continued with your stories for another five minutes before the line went dead.

“Y/N? Y/N you there?” Dean asked into the phone. Letting out a sigh he looked at the phone and saw that the called had ended. Shutting the phone he held it up to his chin in thought.

“Is she okay Dean?” Sam asked from the backseat.

“Yeah Sammy, she’s fine, it’s just-” Dean stopped himself, not wanting to say what he was thinking aloud.

“It’s just what Dean?” John questioned.

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to be walking into a bloodbath.”

Two and half hours later the Winchester men were staring at a small house that was pitch black inside.

“Let’s go.” John said before making his way up the driveway. He kept his eyes open, surveying the area to ensure that no one was watching them. Sam and Dean quickly followed their father and Dean was the one to slowly push the front door open. Turning on their flashlights the men entered the house; Sam flicked on the lights as soon as he noticed a switch, flooding the entryway of the house with light. 

The men all took a few seconds to adjust to the light before they all left the entryway and walked towards what appeared to be a living room. Scattered around the room were various children’s toys. John’s eyes caught a family photo with all of you in it from when you were first born, when the boys first met you. John couldn’t help but let out a sigh, this wasn’t the life he wanted for you, for any of you, yet here you were. 

“Dad.” Dean said, using his head to point towards the swinging door attached to the living room. John nodded his head and slowly pushed open the door, his hand fumbled for the light switch and then flicked it on. 

Once again the room flooded with light, however all of the men felt their stomachs drop at the sight in front of them.

Meredith lay on the floor of the kitchen, surrounded by a pool of blood. She had shallow gashes, from claw marks, all along her stomach, but it was obvious that the deadly blow came from a large gash across her throat. Her eyes were slightly open and her mouth was slightly ajar. However what drew the attention of the Winchester men was the sight of you curled up against your mother.

“Y/N!” Sam said, causing Dean and John to snap out of it. Sam went towards you and carefully put his hand on your shoulder. He wanted to wake you but not scare you. He just hoped that you were sleeping. You were covered in so much blood and your face was hidden in the crook of your mother’s neck. For all they knew the werewolves came back and finished you off while they were still making their way to you.

Thankfully you let out a small groan, which allowed all of the men to release the breaths they had been holding. You opened your eyes and turned towards the new people in the room. For a moment you jumped back in fear, but as you took in the faces of the three men in the room a small smile crept onto your face.

“Daddy.” You said when you made eye contact with John.

“Hey sweetheart.” John replied as he felt tears begin to build in his eyes. He quickly reached forward and picked you up, wanting you away from the blood, wanting to hide his tears from his sons, wanting to hold you again for the first time in years.

“You gotta help Momma, I think she’s really hurt.” You told John with a serious face.

“Okay baby, just uh-go with Sam while Dean and I look at your momma.” John told you before passing you over to Sam’s arms. 

“Hi De.” You said while Sam walked out of the room, holding you tight.

“Hey Y/N.” Dean replied, placing his hand on your cheek as you passed by.

“Wanna show me your room Y/N?” Sam asked you, hoping it would distract you from what Dean and dad were doing.

“Okay! It’s upstairs!” You told him happily. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Dean watched Sam carry you up the stairs before he walked back to the kitchen where John was leaning over Meredith’s body, checking her pulse. He knew she was gone, but, he just had to check. Letting out a sigh John put his hands over Meredith’s eyes and closed them.

“She’s gone.” John said aloud.

Dean nodded his head, “Dad, what’re we gonna do?”

“We pray that she’s too young to remember any of this. Y/N’s coming with us; and we’re never letting her out of our sight again.”


End file.
